


Предчувствие войны

by LynxCancer



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen, Great Crusade, Pre-Heresy, Ultramar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Жиллиман впервые встретился с Императором</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предчувствие войны

Выход в космос изменил нас навсегда, говорил Робаут Жиллиман. Увидев родную планету с орбиты, уже нельзя забыть, как она уязвима, как мала перед холодной бездной пространства. И уже нельзя с прежней беспечностью относиться к жизни. Цивилизация должна повзрослеть.

#### ***

На пятом году Звездной Империи датчики сторожевых обсерваторий Макрагга засекли всплеск имматериума. Спустя четыре часа телескопы отождествили источник — шесть кораблей, не принадлежащих флоту ни одной из имперских планет, вышли из варпа на границе системы.

#### ***

— Все помнят Эспандорский Контакт, — говорил Робаут на экстренном заседании штаба.  
Был ясный день, за высокими окнами зала совещаний простирался искрящийся от инея плац и крыши Макрагг-сити. Робаут, пренебрегая креслом, стоял напротив окна. Свет обрисовывал его статную подтянутую фигуру, золотил светлые волосы. Адмиралы — старые соратники Конора и молодые орлы, взлетевшие в годы Великого объединения, — слушали его, сидя за широким столом с трехмерной картой системы в центре.  
Все помнили. Семь лет назад корабли неизвестного происхождения появились у Эспандора, собрали информацию о ближайших системах и так же внезапно исчезли.  
— По-видимому, контакт повторяется. То же число кораблей, оценочно такого же размера... и мы по-прежнему не знаем, кто они и откуда. Мониторинг ближайших звезд ничего не дал.  
— Тогда они назвались посланцами Империума Человечества, — адмирал Актий Максимиан еще при Коноре заслужил негласное право перебивать царя на советах, — и, по сохранившимся данным, предлагали эспандорцам присоединиться к ним.  
— Империум Человечества, — проговорил Робаут, смакуя звучание слов, — хорошая новость в том, что они братья нам, если не по духу, то по крови, и они настроены на переговоры. Но это не значит, что их условия устроят нас и что они не прибегнут к силе в случае отказа. Надо быть готовыми к любому сценарию. Итак, сколько кораблей в нашем распоряжении?

#### ***

_Обсерватория — флоту: Пришельцы движутся к солнцу, сбрасывая скорость, и, если не произойдет резких изменений траектории, войдут в зону действия орбитальных платформ через девяносто шесть часов. Оценки расстояния, скорости и расчетных параметров орбиты прилагаю._

#### ***

Чудовища из внешней тьмы, с заостренными носами и прямоугольными корпусами в километры длиной. В ажурных структурах вдоль бортов угадываются ряды орудий. Вот эспандорский снимок, а вот совсем свежий, полчаса как передан штабу с телескопа.  
Актий еще раз перелистал многостраничный документ, полный чертежей и математической терминологии. Самолет шел к космодрому, внизу под редкими облаками простирались однообразные горные хребты, как морщины на каменной шкуре планеты.  
— Он предвидел этот день.  
Сидящие рядом сослуживцы вопросительно воззрились на него.  
— Робаут, — пояснил Актий, — он готовился. Зачем, имея самый сильный флот, запускать вокруг Макрагга стационарные платформы и ставить оборонному КБ задачу по расшифровке свойств инопланетных кораблей? — Он усмехнулся, — тогда казалось, что это просто упражнение на творческое мышление...  
— Не скажите. Упражняясь, они придумали нам три работающих модели тяжелых орудий и один истребитель.  
Адмиралы заулыбались.  
— Только будет ли от них толк, — заговорил адмирал Марис Цера, — если мы отстаем, то отстаем на века — вот единственный надежный вывод этого исследования. Допустим, мы разобьем эти корабли, придут другие, числом поболее. Звездные войны выигрывает тот, кто начинает их — его же собственные слова.  
— Что с вами? Не верите больше в свои силы?  
Цера был талассарец, так и не ставший по-настоящему своим в макраггской компании. Другие адмиралы не упускали повода для шпильки в его адрес.  
— Я верю в Робаута. В то, что он нашел решение, недоступное моему слабому уму, которое спасет нас всех. Иначе... Я один раз покорился завоевателю, потому что счел его достойным господства над моей родиной. Другого раза не будет, господа.

#### ***

_Флот — неопознанным кораблям: вы находитесь в пространстве Звездной Империи. Назовите себя и цель вашего прибытия в систему. Ждите разрешения для захода на орбиту планеты. Не открывайте огонь, в случае проявления агрессии вы будете уничтожены._

#### ***

«Внимание, до входа противника в зону действия орудий остается тридцать минут. Расчетам занять свои места, механикам доложить о готовности систем»  
Голос из динамиков плыл по коридорам и отсекам орбитальной платформы. Артиллеристы — как на подбор молодые люди, не старше двадцати пяти, выполняли отработанные действия, сдерживая волнение. По мановению пальцев на пультах управления гигантские орудия разворачивались в своих гнездах. На экранах светились цели — первые настоящие цели с тех пор как было построено орбитальное кольцо обороны.  
На построении сам император обратился к ним по видеосвязи:  
— Вам выпала великая честь, — говорил он, и от его взгляда и звуков голоса в груди зажигалось солнце, — держать щит, прикрывающий сердце нашей Родины. За нами Макрагг, перед нами пришельцы из далекого космоса. И если они пришли с миром, мы примем их как друзей, но если с враждой — они найдут смерть в нашем небе. Империя полагается на нас. Покажем им, что значит покушаться на наши границы!

#### ***

— Что тебя гложет, Актий, скажи мне? Ты знаешь меня с пеленок, неужто не доверяешь в чем-то? — Робаут всегда был наблюдателен, и под его взглядом невозможно было скрытничать и лгать.  
В подготовке к обороне выдался час, когда они остались наедине в огромном стратегиуме. На обзорных экранах горело множество точек — флот и спутники орбитального рубежа. Одного взгляда на них хватило бы, чтоб преисполниться гордости за военную мощь молодой Империи, если б не шесть загадочных объектов на другом экране. Они рождали в сердце тревогу.  
— До входа в зону действия платформ полчаса. Если отрыть огонь из всех орудий, как только они истекут, мы уничтожим пришельцев. Вот о чем я малодушно думал.  
Робаут покачал головой:  
— Мы провели несколько дней, рассчитывая, как лучше их уничтожить. Закономерно чувствовать к ним враждебность на ровном месте. Но они не враги. Пока.  
Он стоял над гололитическим столом с траекториями, чуть касаясь пальцами клавиатуры — могучий, несокрушимый как скала. В полутемном помещении его фигура, лицо, белокурые волосы, казалось, излучали собственный свет. Он не проиграл ни одной битвы, подумалось Актию. Он столько раз делал то, что другим казалось чудом...  
— Когда я читал эспандорские документы, — заговорил Робаут неожиданно, — я увидел там нечто очень... привлекательное. Объединить людей во всей Галактике, вернуть славу Золотого Века — это ведь и моя мечта. Я собрал все обрывки информации об Империуме, и эти пришельцы, которых я никогда не видел, показались мне потерянными друзьями, — он улыбнулся с легкой грустью, — Разумеется, я видел то, что хотел видеть.  
— В твоем возрасте и положении носить с собой детские мечты — большая роскошь, Робаут, — заметил Актий.  
Робаут улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Для этого и стоит становиться сильными, — И добавил, помолчав, — я ни разу не начинал войны, не предложив прежде мирного объединения. Это не формальность, я всегда надеюсь достучаться до разума людей. Сквозь эгоизм, властолюбие, страх — донести идею справедливого правления. Зажечь их общей мечтой. Как жаль, что удается так редко.  
— Не так уж редко. Народы девяти миров сегодня благословляют тебя, даже те, кто вначале сопротивлялся.  
Робаут поморщился:  
— Льстишь мне. Так вот. На той стороне — огромная держава, более развитая, чем наша. Они предложат нам объединение — как ты думаешь, на каких условиях?  
— Техническое и общественное развитие не всегда идут в ногу, — проговорил Актий осторожно.  
— Именно. Я продумал множество вариантов действий. Как победить. Как не проиграть, если победить невозможно. Военными или мирными методами, конвенционными или неконвенционными. Но если галактическая империя моей мечты окажется банальной деспотией колониального типа... Веришь ли, я не боюсь никаких трудностей, а вот разочарования боюсь.  
Повинуясь душевному порыву, Актий протянул руку и стиснул запястье Робаута. Человека, который был сыном его лучшего друга и которого он сам любил как родного сына... когда-то, еще до того, как все привыкли смотреть на младшего Жиллимана снизу вверх.  
— Что б ни случилось сегодня, мы тебя не оставим. И не разочаруем.  
— Верю, — от богатырских объятий у Актия на миг остановилось дыхание. Робаут выпустил его и прибавил с мягкой улыбкой:  
— Спасибо за доверие. Остальным не стоит знать, что я чего-то боюсь. Ну, пора.  
Актий взял под козырек и вышел из стратегиума, все еще улыбаясь. Но когда он достиг мостика, впечатление рассеялось и тревога снова схватила за сердце ледяной рукой — Робаут слишком хороший человек, реальность обычно не похожа на его мечты. На свете нет и не может быть правителя лучше, справедливее, достойнее его, а перед недостойным он не склонится. Значит, будет война. Война, какой не видел Макрагг от своего заселения.

#### ***

_Флоту Звездной Империи: вас приветствует флот Империума Человечества. Мы рады встретить братьев по крови в этом отдаленном уголке Галактики. Не открывайте огонь, мы пришли с миром. Император Человечества желает говорить с вашим правителем._

#### ***

Корабли Империума Человечества превосходили корабли макраггской и калтской постройки по энерговооруженности, по защищенности и по наступательному вооружению. Какой чудовищной самонадеянностью было думать, что флот Империи может противостоять им. Любой из пришельцев мог бы выдержать попадание самого крупного калибра «Геры» и не понести повреждений. И это лишь маленькая экспедиция огромной галактической державы.  
— Нельзя объять необъятного...  
Робаут грустно вздохнул и поставил на полку «Детскую энциклопедию вооружений».  
— Прости, — сказал Император, — я приготовил тебе подарки, но ты уже вырос из них.  
— Ничего. Это все равно очень познавательно, — он провел пальцами по строю корешков: физика, химия, астрономия, биология, история... — особенно интересно было узнать, что я детеныш сверхчеловека, а не взрослый и великий человек.  
Он усмехнулся. Рука Императора протянулась к нему, на мгновение задержалась над головой и легла на плечо.  
— Ты очень многого достиг. Сердце радуется смотреть, какой прием ты мне устроил — о лучшем я и мечтать не мог!  
— Вы шутите?  
Император покачал головой.  
— Прости, что не смог быть с тобой все эти годы.  
— Не стоит, у меня были прекрасные родители, — ответил Робаут, но через несколько секунд понял, как это прозвучало, и, чтобы загладить впечатление, накрыл ладонью огромные пальцы Императора на своем плече, — простите, что думал об обстреле ваших кораблей.  
Они помолчали вместе.  
— Что ж, сын, — произнес Император, — нет смысла откладывать вручение моего главного дара. Пойдем, я представлю тебя легиону. Ультрамарины заждались тебя.  
— Люди, которые меня никогда не видели?  
— Совершенные воины и твои генетические дети. Созданные для службы, не знающие страха, беззаветно верные. Ты нужен им, возглавь их. Идет Великий крестовый поход, и, видит мое сердце, у вас впереди много побед. Побед и подвигов, каких еще не знала Галактика.


End file.
